Una historia de terror por el Fraile Gordo
by Yo-Yo Fire
Summary: El Fraile Gordo, cuenta a los alumnos de su casa, en Halloween lo que le sucedio a él de pequeño. La muerte, la niña, y las campanadas seran las protagonistas mientras que un pequeño muchacho las vivira como si volviera a estar alli.


**{Todos los personajes, y espacios son de J.K. Rowling, los que no reconozcais son invención mia.}**

**Una historia de terror por el Fraile Gordo**

Era otra noche de Halloween en Hogwarts, y la celebracion de dicha fiesta habia concluido, no obstante, se habia continuado en las respectivas salas comunes.  
El Fraile Gordo, entro en la de Hufflepuff con mucho entusiasmo al ver que los jovenes de su casa, estaban contando historias de miedo.

**-Fraile, Fraile Gordo, ¿Porque no nos cuentas una historia de miedo?**.-dijo el joven Davis, alumno de primer curso que momentos antes se reia a carcajadas de la historia que habia contado un alumno de quinto en un intento de asustarle.

El Fraile Gordo, miro a su alrededor, muchas miradas atentas al rededor de la chimenea lo obsevaban, muchos oidos puestos en el...

-**Bien, os contaré, lo que me pasó hace mucho mucho tiempo...**.-dijo al fin.

**-¿Pero sera una historia de miedo Fraile?**

-Si joven Davis, al menos yo pase miedo.

El Fraile Gordo, floto hacia el fuego y empezo a relatar su historia...

_"Tres veces sonó la campana, una por minuto, una por causa._

La noche era fría y lluviosa, extraño para ser una noche de verano, pero ante todo era oscura. No recuerdo ninguna noche como aquella, tan llena de misterio, tan llena de sombras.

Yo por aquel entonces era tan sólo un niño, un niño de nueve años recién cumplidos. Solía ir cada día a casa de mi amigo Henry, que sería Sir Henry en un futuro. Juntos pasábamos horas imaginando que éramos fuertes caballeros, o para ser exactos, él era el fuerte caballero y yo su escudero.

Me acuerdo que fue al salir de su casa, aquella vez bastante tarde, y lo que más temía en aquel momento eran las regañinas de mi querida madre; aunque años después, cuando me convertí en un adulto plenamente hecho, valoré la preocupación de mi anciana madre.

Salí casi a tropezones cuando vi que el cielo oscurecía y prácticamente ya el negro lo cubría todo, tan sólo la tarde había dejado tras de si un manto de lluvia el cual hacía resbaladizas las calles empedradas.

Un salto a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda, un rodeo al árbol centenario y recto a casa. Sí, recto a casa, de no haber sido por un pequeño inconveniente.

_**-¿Qué os pasa pequeña?**__- pregunté a la niña cuya túnica negra de adulto le cubría por completo. Aún así, pude ver que no estaba sola: llevaba en brazos un recién nacido y al otro lado había un niño más pequeño que ella, que también llevaba la túnica negra de adulto. Y digo de adulto porque los niños de esa época no solían llevar túnicas como aquellas. Las túnicas en la edad media era lo más común para llevar en la calle, mis jóvenes magos, pero no me desviaré del tema._

Aquella niña tenía unos cinco años. Era más bajita que yo, y cuando se levantó pude ver que tenía un rostro enfermizo, aunque en él se reflejara una sonrisa maléfica y sus ojos estuvieran marcados por la desgracia. Y lloraba. ¿Cómo era posible que sonriera de aquella forma si estaba llorando?

Su voz era profunda y ronca, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habló:

_**-¿Os preocupáis por mi, muchacho?**___

Yo no sabia qué decir. No debía de haberme parado, porque la noche ya era dueña del tiempo. El niño pequeño también se levantó, y me di cuenta de que su rostro era demasiado perfecto, parecía resplandecer la luz que proyectaba la misma luna.

_**-¿Y por qué no? ¿No tenéis casa? ¿Queréis venir con vuestros hermanos a la mía? Mi madre os recibirá, os lo aseguro. **___

Sabía que a mi madre no le haría gracia, pero entendería que no podía dejarlos allí tirados. Entonces oí que la iglesia del pueblo emitía un "dong".

_**-No son mis hermanos, y no creo que a vuestra madre le guste mi presencia.**__-dijo._

-_**¿Por qué no?**___

No debí preguntar, no debí hacerlo. Si aprendí algo de situaciones como aquella es que habia que marcharse a casa sin pararse por el camino sobre todo cuando anochece.

Una mano salió de su túnica negra. La niña pequeña tenía una mano de anciana, con uñas negras y puntiagudas, que me cogió por el brazo mientras yo forcejeaba para librarme de su agarre.

La mano era tan blanca que parecía translúcida como el hielo e igual de fría que éste. Me asuste, y mucho. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Huí de allí al escuchar un segundo "dong". Sin saber hacia dónde corría, acabé apareciendo en medio de la iglesia del pueblo, donde se estaba celebrando un repentino entierro de dos féretros blancos. Me acerqué, adentrándome en la iglesia de forma silenciosa, y vi que el primer muerto se trataba de un niño pequeño. Tenía la misma estatura y el mismo rostro que el que acababa de ver antes, la única diferencia era que el rostro del muerto estaba marcado de viruela. No le di importancia, aun asi empezo a preocuparme cuando en el otro féretro estaba el bebé que había cargado antes la niña. No había llegado a ver su aspecto, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de él.

Salí pálido de la iglesia y decidí ir rumbo a casa. Ya no tenía tanto miedo a mi madre, mas todo lo contrario, tenia ganas de olvidar lo sucedido. Fue al tercer "dong" cuando vi una sombra negra, alta y esbelta que llevaba en brazos al bebé y la seguía el mismo niño sin la capucha y con el rostro luminoso.

Nunca comprendí qué era realmente lo que había visto, pero los años siguieron y cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo, veía la sombra, acechándome, con cara de niña inocente y mano de anciana.

Supe que era la muerte. Había visto a la propia muerte mucho antes de llegar mi hora y cuando de verdad llegó no la vi nunca.

La muerte nos observa a todos como una sombra que va y viene, una sombra del mas allá, una sombra que nunca muere joven y anciana, sabia e inocente."

Espero al terminar a ver las caras de asombro, muchas preguntas lo asaltaron, él no contesto ninguna.

**-Espero que os haya gustado mis queridos alumnos, pero ahora ya es tarde, sera mejor que os vayais a dormir, antes de que entre vuestra jefa de casa y os sermonee.**

Momentos antes de irse traspasando la pared, el Fraile se giro al joven Davis.  
**  
-Buenas noches Joven Davis.**


End file.
